Steve Landesberg
| birth_place = The Bronx, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor, comedian, voice actor | yearsactive = 1971–2009 | spouse = | children = 1 }} Steve Landesberg (November 23, 1936 December 20, 2010) was an American actor, comedian, and voice actor known for his role as the erudite, unflappable police detective Arthur P. Dietrich on the ABC sitcom Barney Miller, for which he was nominated for three Emmy Awards. Life and career Landesberg was born November 23, 1936, in the Bronx, New York, to Ann Landesberg, a milliner and Abraham Landesberg, a grocery store-owner. He was part of improv group New York Stickball Team, which performed several shows that were aired on cable television shortly after Barney Miller went off the air. Landesberg was a member of the cast of the 1974 CBS situation comedy Paul Sand in Friends and Lovers. He made guest appearances on the TV shows The Tonight Show, The Rockford Files, Law & Order, Saturday Night Live, The Golden Girls, Ghost Whisperer, That '70s Show and Everybody Hates Chris. He starred in Starz's original show Head Case as Dr. Myron Finkelstein. He appeared in the motion pictures Wild Hogs, Leader of the Band, and Forgetting Sarah Marshall. He appeared in 124 episodes of Barney Miller as Det. Sgt. Arthur Dietrich starting from the last episode of the 1975 season till the end of the series in 1982. Landesberg also co-starred in the TV movie Black Bart, a spin-off of Blazing Saddles. He and his wife Nancy Ross Landesberg had a daughter Elizabeth. Death Landesberg died from colon cancer on December 20, 2010, aged 74. Age Throughout his career, Landesberg was noncommittal about his age and year of birth. At the time of his death, many news outlets mistakenly reported his age as 65; some never corrected that story. New York|work=stltoday.com|access-date=2017-06-28|language=en}} In acknowledging that he was actually nine years older than he had long claimed, his daughter Elizabeth said he had provided varying birth dates over the years. "He got kind of a late start in show business," she explained, "so he tried to straddle the generations. He fooled the whole world. People were surprised to think he was even 65." Landesberg commented on the issue in a 1979 Washington Post profile for which he refused to give his age: Partial filmography *''You've Got to Walk It Like You Talk It or You'll Lose That Beat'' (1971) - Men's Room Attendant *''Blade'' (1973) - Debaum *''Barney Miller'' (1975–1982, TV Series) - Det. Sgt. Arthur Dietrich / Father Paul *''Leader of the Band'' (1987) - Eddie Layton *''Doubles'' (1991) - George *''Ladybugs'' (1992) - Dr. Von Kemp (uncredited) *''Little Miss Millions'' (1993) - Harvey Lipschitz *''Marsupilami'' (1993) - Eduardo (voice) *''The Crazysitter'' (1994) - Detective Bristol *''The Souler Opposite'' (1998) - Himself *''Puppet'' (1999) - Charles *''Gas'' (2004) - Sam *''A Lousy 10 Grand'' (2004) - Prosecutor *''Wild Hogs'' (2007) - Accountant *''Forgetting Sarah Marshall'' (2008) - Dr. Rosenbaum *''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2009, TV Series) - Mr. Levine References External links * *Steve Landesberg at the Comedy Hall of Fame * Category:1936 births Category:2010 deaths Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Deaths from colorectal cancer Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Jewish comedians Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:People from the Bronx